The Date Under the Moon
by TotallyGurly
Summary: I just wrote this One-shot because I've always liked this pairing as long as Dash and Danielle are about the same age. Anyway enjoy!


This is a random one-shot I had in the back of my mind. This takes place 3-4 years after Phantom Planet. Dash is a senior and Danielle is a junior. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

It was another ordinary day at Casper High in Amity Park. Danny Fenton, his girlfriend Sam Manson, his best friend Tucker Foley, and his adopted sister Danielle Fenton were sitting outside eating lunch. Danny and Danielle had fought Skulker and the Box Ghost earlier that day, but no serious threats. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except the way Dash Baxter had been behaving lately. Ever since Danielle had started attending Casper for junior year in the fall, Dash has been nicer to everyone. He and Danielle had grown to become really good friends. No one thought anything of it, until now...

Dash walks up to the 4 teens nervously.

"Hey Danielle.", Dash said.

"Hey Dash, what's up?", Danielle asked.

"Um, well I was wondering...what are you doing after school today?", Dash asked as he felt the eyes of the three other teens around them focus on him.

It took Danielle a minute, but then she realized what was going on. She began to blush.

"Oh, um I actually don't have anything planned for this afternoon.", Danielle said.

"Hey, I thought you and I were-", Sam began but Danielle quickly covered her mouth.

Danielle had actually grown to like Dash as more than a friend, and she had been wondering if he felt the same way. Now that this looked like the chance, she was not going to let anything ruin it.

"Cool, maybe you and I could, I don't know, go out to see a movie or something...", Dash asked.

"I'd love to.", Danielle said smiling.

"Great! Um, I mean, cool. I'll pick you up at 7 pm.", Dash said blushing at how his words came out louder and more excited than anticipated.

The bell rang and they had to go to class.

"Ok, well I'll see you later then.", Danielle said as she turned away and walked to class still smiling.

Dash ran down the hall with a smile on his face screaming, "WHOO HOO! SHE SAID YES!", while pumping a fist in the air.

-6:30 pm-

"UGH! SAM I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!", Danielle screamed in frustration as she tossed all of her clothes onto her bed.

"Why do you even care what you wear? It's not like this is a- OH MY GOD! THIS IS A DATE ISN'T IT!", Sam squealed realizing had happened earlier.

"Well, I don't know if it was a date, but I just don't wanna mess it up.", Danielle said blushing.

"You like him a lot, don't you?", Sam said.

"Yeah...", Danielle said smiling.

"I have just the outfit, wait here.", And with that Sam ran out of the room.

-6:45 pm-

"I'm back and I've got just the thing.", Sam said holding a black box.

"What is it?", Danielle asked.

"Why don't you take a look.", Sam said.

Danielle opened the box and pulled out a black halter top dress that stopped just mid-thigh.

"Oh my god Sam, it's gorgeous!", Danielle said taking a look at the tag. "And it's just my size! Thanks so much Sam!", Danielle said as she threw her arms around her friend.

"Anytime kiddo.", Sam said smiling. "And here are the matching boots, just your size.", Sam said as she took out a pair of black leather boots that stopped at the knee.

"Thanks Sam.", Danielle said smiling.

She ran into the bathroom, got changed, put on some black eyeliner, mascara, pink lipstick, and put a cute glittery bow in her hair.

-6:55 pm-

Dash knocked on the door to Fenton Works. He was wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans, black and white converse, and a leather jacket. Danny opened the door.

"Hello Dash.", Danny said in a serious tone.

"Um, hey Danny...how's it going?", Dash said nervously.

"I'm good, why don't you you come in? Danielle will be down in a second.", Danny said.

"Um, ok.", Dash said putting on a nervous smile.

Danny and Dash sat down on the sofas in the living room and Danny began to speak.

"Listen Dash, just don't do anything stupid, ok? If you harm one hair on her delicate head or break her heart, you will wish you were never born, got it?", Danny said.

"Yes sir.", Dash said with a nervous gulp.

Just then Danielle walked down the steps. Dash and Danny got up and turned towards her. She looked absolutely breath taking.

"You look lovely Dani.", Danny said.

"Thank you.", Danielle said smiling. "Hey Dash, ready to go?"

"Hey Danielle, you look really pretty and sure, let's go.", Dash said as he put his arm out for her.

She grabbed it and they walked to his car.

-At Fancy restaurant-

Dash and Danielle already began to eat and started making small talk.

"So Dash, what shall we do after this?", Danielle asked.

"Um, I was thinking maybe we could go to the park and take a walk in the moon light.", Dash said.

Danielle grabbed Dash's hand, "That sounds perfect."

He smiled and they finished eating.

-At the Park-

They were walking along, hand in hand, when they stopped by the small fountain in the middle.

Danielle looked up at the moon and then around at the park, "Wow, the park is so pretty at night..."

"Not as pretty as you though...", Dash said looking down at her.

"What?", Danielle turned to Dash, but before she could say anything else, Dash pulled her into a kiss.

Danielle was surprised at first, but then settled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. A few minutes later they pulled apart.

"Wow...", They both said at the same time while staring into each others eyes.

They both looked up at the moon, Danielle leaning her head against Dash's chest, while Dash had his arms wrapped around her waist. It was the end to a perfect date...and the start of a beautiful relationship.

So what did you guys think? I know it ended a little cheesy, but I couldn't help it. Anyway hoped you liked it!


End file.
